powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Utopia Attacks part 1
Utopia Attacks part 1 is the fourth Episode of Power Rangers: Dragonforce. Plot As Queen Vexlis is trying to figure out how to destroy the Rangers her former General Utopia returns and she sends him out to destroy the Rangers, while their on a field trip to the mountains they encounter Utopia and a squad of Warrior and are easily overpowered by Utopia even their Megazord isn't strong enough to defeat him. Story Downtown Riverside Terra and her friends are battling Battle Ox as they're fighting him back and Battle Ox is holding his side, "This isn't good I've failed my Queen," he says as he sees the Rangers with the Dragonforce cannon ready to fire at him as Green Ranger (Bryan) and Pink Ranger (Julia) are on Red Ranger's (Terra's) right as Yellow Ranger (May) and Blue Ranger (Steven) are on her right. "Dragonforce cannon locked on target and firing," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she pulls the trigger and a huge energy beam shoots out of the barrel and strikes Battle Ox as he erupts in a surge of sparks and falls down to the ground and explodes. "That's another Monster down," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she and the others look back at the explosion, as they demorph, they go to the Mall to celebrate with some smoothies. In the Temple Queen Vexlis isn't happy about what happened to her latest monster her body starts surging with electricity but then General Sludge and some Warriors come rolling through the door as she turns around as their getting up from the floor to face an intruder walking into her throne room its revealed to be one of her father's right hand men Commander Utopia. "Utopia my father's second command in his army you've come back," Queen Vexlis says as she looks at him. "Yes my Princess I've returned when I heard about you and the king being sealed I went into hiding and a slumber then I heard about you returning for vengeance, I've returned to serve in your army once again my Queen," Utopia says as he's bowing down. She smiles at what she has planned. "Oh Utopia have you've heard of a group of heroes called the Power Rangers?" Queen Vexlis asked Utopia. Theme song #Power Rangers(x5) In a world full of dark It's not right A team will fight for the light!!!! Go go power rangers Powers of the Dragons Go go power rangers Never stop the Dragons Rangers together(Dragonforce!) Dragons altogether! Power Rangers GO!!!# Episode 1.04 Utopia Attacks part 1 At School Terra, Bryan, May, and Steven are watching Julia and her dance team practice a new Dance routine, then Terra's Morpher beeps and she looks around to see if anyone is around and then she answers it "Go for Terra what's up Dad," Terra asked as she's speaking into the Morpher. Terra I'm picking up a disturbance at the Mountains I need you to check it out, Tommy says over Terra's Morpher. The Rangers head out to the Mountains as Utopia is attempting to cause a rock slide to destroy the city, then the rangers show up. "Hey creep leave our city alone right now," Bryan says as he looks at Utopia. Utopia turns around and sees the five teens in a fighting stance, "Ah, so you're the so called Power Rangers that have been giving my Queen Vexlis trouble I am her father's second in command Commander Utopia and I am the master of the Blades," Utopia says as he looks at the Rangers. "What you say let's take this guy down," Bryan says as he looks at Terra. She nods at him and raised her Morpher. "Ready Guys," Terra says as she looks at her friends. "Ready," They say as they raise their Morphers and activated them. "DRAGONFORCE UNLEASH," The Ranger team says as they activate their Morphers and they're respective colors go around their bodies and helmets as they each are ready for battle. "With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger!" says Red Ranger (Terra) as she poses. "With the Power of the Water Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger!" says Blue Ranger (Sam) as he poses. "With the Power of the Lighting Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger!" says Yellow Ranger (May) as she poses. "With the Power of the Forest Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Green Ranger!" says Green Ranger (Bryan) as he poses. "With the Power of the Wind Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Pink Ranger!" says Pink Ranger (Julie) as she poses. "We're defenders of the universe....Power Rangers: Dragonforce!" says the Team as they pose and the Dragonforce symbol appears behind them. "Get them Warriors," Utopia says as he orders the Warriors to attack the Rangers as they run towards them. "Dragon Blasters Sword mode," The Rangers say as they bring out their blasters and turn them into swords and they jump to action as they each fight off a batch of warriors, Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Terra Oliver *Booboo Stewart as Steven Mason *Louis Tomlinson as Bryan Mitchell *Ashley Tisdale as May Smith *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Oliver *Kim Kardasiah as Queen Vexlis